A baby for Rory and Logan?
by RoryAndLoganForever101
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GILMORE GIRLS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1:Alcohol and Hospital scares

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GILMORE GIRLS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

CHAPTER 1: Alcohol and Hospital scares

Ever since Rory graduated from Yale she couldn't stop thinking about the ring or her response for that matter, she knew she loved Logan but it just wasn't that easy she hated that she loved him she really did. now all of a sudden when his presence isn't in her bed laying beside her holding her she found herself lost and partying more and more and less contact with her mother and barley any with her father which didn't seem to faze her anymore seeing as of how he barley called her anyway but today was different very different.

"Rory Gilmore we now pronounce you queen of the sloths" Colin and Finn joked as they helped Rory into her apartment that hadn't been cleaned in weeks

"Thank you boys but I can make it to the bed by myself" Rory mumbled

As Colin and Finn headed to the door they heard Rory mumble something so they turned around to see what she had said.

"What was that love?" Finn asked

"Logan I want Logan I need him I need to see him I have to tell him" Rory mumbled as the tears fell from her eyes.

Colin and Finn were shocked and didn't know how to respond they wanted to know what Rory had to tell Logan but they didn't want to pry, but alcohol was mixed in with this whole mess so they Finn decided he would find out.

"Love, What do you need to tell Logan?"

"Period" Rory blurted as she ran to the bathroom to vomit up all of the alcohol she had ingested that night.

Colin and Finn looked at each other eyes very wide it seemed as though the alcohol was beginning to wear off.

"Get the Keys Finn!" Colin shouted as he rushed into the bathroom where Rory was.

Colin picked up Rory and raced her out to his car he then laid her in the backseat then he grabbed the keys from finn.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked

"We have to get her to a hospital she could be pregnant and its probably Logans."

"Should we call Logan?"

"Yes call him he needs to know and he needs to be there."

Colin was so worried for Logan and Rory because if Rory was pregnant and drinking as much as she was the baby could be hurt or worse dead. Colin drove faster as Finn dialed the number.

"Hi Logan i have some news" Finn said with panic in his voice

"Finn i will not come bail you out again"

"Logan i need you to meet me at Hartford memorial its about Rory"

"Is she hurt whats wrong"

"just meet me at the hospital"

"Should i call her family I'm on my way"

"No don't! she just needs you"

"I'm on the way"

As logan left his apartment panic filled and questions filled his head, he couldn't imagine his beautiful Ace in the hospital. 30 minutes later Logan found himself sitting by Rorys side almost in tears.


	2. Chapter 2:Hospitals and baby talk

Logan began to think about everything that had happened the past 5 weeks, as he sat next to His precious Ace holding her hand he began to think think about everything that happened between them, it took 5 weeks for her to fall apart he suddenly snapped out of thought when he felt her hand squeeze his tightly.

"Ace"

"Logan" She said still a little groggy

"Yeah Ace I'm here I'm right here"

"Am I.."

"Pregnant? yeah 6 weeks to be exact"

"is it ok?" then suddenly tears began to roll down Rory's cheek

"The doctors are running some more tests but they said it should be fine and were very lucky."

"Logan im so sorry i never wanted you to see me like this"

"its fine Ace you shouldn't have been drinking you could've killed yourself or the baby"

"i didn't drink every night and it was only to help me stop missing.. I'm sorry thats inappropriate this isn't the time or place to be discussing this here"

suddenly Colin and Finn walked in

"Love your up how are you feeling"

"better"

"thats good love"

"Hey guys thanks for bringing me here sorry you had to deal with me"

"love?"

"yeah"

"why didn't you tell us you were late" colin and Finn both asked

"Because i didn't know if i was pregnant and i knew the second you found out you would run to logan and he was mad and i was confused and sad"

"Love we were there for you through it all"

"I know and i love you both for that. Logan are you ok"

"Yeah its just not the "proper place or time to discuss this""

"seriously Logan are you kidding me"

"Hey Ace calm down like i said"

Colin and Finn stopped the fight that was about to break out. the doctor then walked in.

"Rory Im doctor Grey"

"Hi" Rory said shyly

"So we ran some test and you and your baby are very lucky but you going to have to stop drinking if you want to keep this baby"

"I do i want to keep the baby i didnt know i was pregnant when i was drinking if i had i would've stopped"

"were going to send you home tomorrow but your on bed rest for at least 6 months"

"What?!" Rory began to cry

"Ace its ok shh"

"Who's the babes father"

"I am"

"your going to have to take good care of her she has to be on a healthy diet she can shower and go to the bathroom but other than that bed and absolutely no stress what so ever"

"Alright i think i can do that"

'your going to have to"

"Colin and i can help love"

"Who are you" the doctor asked

"We are their friends love'

"Alright well the nurses are in the hall if you need them"

Colin and Finn sat down next to Logan who was still sitting by Rory who reached for Logans hand no one spoke for about and hour Rory knew everyone was thinking she just didn't know about what she assumed it was about her and about the baby about the struggle that these next months will hold.

"Boys you don't have to stay you know"

"Hospital Sex love" Finn questioned

"Finn! no" but jut the thought of Logan inside her made her jump at the idea but she didn't want to give out to easy

"its fine love we'll stay"

"yeah we can stay its fine" Colin jumped in

Everyone looked at Logan as if they didn't know his answer

"Im staying no matter what"

"Alright" Rory replied

She clicked off the light and fell asleep holding Logan's hand


	3. Chapter 3: To move or not to move

SORRY ABOUT THE IMPROPER PUNCTUATION!

Rory got into the Logan's porsh and knew they were going to have a lot to talk about they sat in silence for the first 10 minutes then Logan placed his hand on Rory's knee and she tensed up not because she was nervous or because she didn't want him touching her all she could think about was him touching her and thats all she wanted and thats all she could think about.

"You ok Ace?" Logan asked and the smirk went across his face

"yeah I'm fine"

"are you sure about that you seem really tense"

"not tense just hormonal very very hormonal"

"Is there anyway i can fix that Ace?"logan smirked

"Logan"'

"yeah Ace"

"Im sorry about everything I'm so so sorry"

"Its ok Ace I Love you and our baby"

"I Love you to I love you so much"

"Move in with me"

"what Logan are you sure"

"of course Ace we lived together before"

"I know but"

"Ace it will be easier to take care of you trust me"

"That won't be necassary"

"Ace what do you mean you're having a baby our baby and you need to be taken care of you need to rest"

"Logan ok ill move in with you"

They were back at Logan's apartment and Rory got out of the car and logan rushed her into bed the second they got in the house and he kissed her and her heart raced he started to walk away when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back and she kissed him so hard and long and he knew what she was getting at he stopped

"Ace are you sure you want to?"

"Logan shh"

Logan was suddenly onto of Rory with only a little space between them because he was scared of putting pressure on her stomach she started grabbing at his shirt and finally it was off next her shirt was gone and her boobs barley fit in her bra and she could tell Logan was loving it he took off her shorts and then her panties she was trying to tease him a bit by pulling slightly at his belt then finally she couldn't wait any longer his pants were off and his boxers gone to she needed him she had to feel him inside her she missed him so much more than he would ever know he was already hard but she still wanted to please him so when he flipped around and she was on top she kissed down then slid her mouth onto his huge cock that she missed so much she didn't want to make him cum yet she wanted him to last as long as he could slowly she wen tho the tip and sucked she knew he really loved that he let out Aceeee acee ohh fuck Ace she knew she had to stop because he was about to bust so she let him get back on top and he enterd her and she let out a moan no matter how many times they had sex it still hurt her her loved teasing her and he knew exactly what he was doing they just finished he was still on top when Colin and Finn walked in

"Oh my love cheating on me again"

Logan rolled to his side of the bed and the second he was off Rory pulled the covers up but she could tell Finn saw her by the surprised look on his face

"Finn ill be there in a minute ok"

Finn walked down stairs

"Logan how the hell did he get in here"

"He has a key"

"oh I'm so sleepy"

"i did well i assume you were amazing"

"Logan your always amazing but right now i need my rest and you need to go see what Finn wants"

"Ok Ace i love you"

"Love you to"

Finn was down stairs getting into the scotch when Logan entered the room


	4. Chapter 4: Rory's Problems

(IM TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER BUT ITS KINDA HARD FYI AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE PUNCTUATION)

"So Finn what do you need"

"I have to tell you something and i don't know how your going to take it"

"Well what is it"

"I think Rory's an alcoholic but theres no way to be sure i mean her apartment has empty bottles all over the place.. Im curious as to of how she and her baby are still alive love"

"But she's home now and i can watch her were going to have to figure something out for if i have to go on business trips"

"I can help if you ever need it"

"Of course you're going to help finn but Rory's 2 months how hard could it be"

"Dont underestimate her mate"

"Thats true"

"Night Capp"

"Yes Finn i would like some of my scotch"

Rory was upstairs and it seemed the more she thought about sleep the more she wanted food so she got out of bed against The Doctors and her friends wishes she knew if she needed anything they would get it for her but she didn't want to be a pain so she started to walk down the stairs and she saw Logan and Finn in the den the only problem was if they saw her she knew they would insist she lat down Rory was craving fruit it had been a whole day since she had last eaten so she went past the den into the kitchen she knew neither one of them saw here because if they did it wouldve been all over Rory was looking in the fridge when all of a sudden the den door opened and she knew she was in trouble she grabbed an orange and turned around right as Logan walked in the room

"Ace what are you doing you should be in bed"

"Logan don't baby me ill be fine besides i was hungry"

"You aren't being babied you need to be taken care of and i could make you something"

"Im fine with an orange"

"An orange Logan looked a little surprised but Ace you haven't eaten all day you only had a little bit of jello at the hospital"

"Im perfectly capable of know what I've eaten if you'll excuse me I'm going back into the bedroom"

"Let me help you Ace"

"Logan please I'm fine i can walk up steps myself"

"Alright if you need anything just call"

"ok"

Rory walked out of the kitchen past the den where Finn was and began to walk up the steps she could tell Logan was watching her and it annoyed her she liked her independence to much to be taken care of like he wanted to take care of her

"Ace"

"yeah" Rory said looking back at him as she was on the stairs

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Rory went back to the bedroom and began to peel her orange she ate it then got into the shower she figured that she could just put on one of Logan's teeshirts seeing as she had many times before plus she didn't have any of her own clothes here yet Rory got ready for bed then climbed into it she was immensely tired as she lay there about to drift off she began to wonder as to of why her appetite wasn't huge Logan began to wonder the same thing as he sat in the den worried

Rory was just about to drift off to sleep when suddenly she get Logan against her holding her and rubbing her stomach neither of them said a word they just felt each others presence and knew everything would be fine.


	5. Chapter 5: The worst sadness

It had been a week since Rory was in the Hospital she still hadn't talked ti her mom and she had no desire to drink but she could tell Logan thought she did because all of the alcohol seemed to be gone from where it was in the kitchen she noticed because she was very observant. Rory's things were finally unpacked and she loved living with Logan the only thing that bothered her was his protectiveness. At the end of this week Rory had to go back to the hospital for a quick check up to make sure everything was alright she was scared because she had a appetite but it wasn't where it was supposed to be and she even knew that. Logan was gone on a business trip so Finn was there Rory couldn't wait for Logan to return home she missed him so so so much, she was getting sick of Finn he was always upstairs with her even when she was sleeping. Rory got up to go down stairs and of course Finn followed like her trusty dog

"Love do you need me to get you anything"

"No Finn i can get it myself"

"are you sure love"

"Finn im positive"

Rory made a huge salad for her and Finn then she went back upstairs and Finn followed of course thats all he does it was getting really annoying

"Finn just because my hormones are everywhere that doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you"

"Ok love calm down"

"Goodnight finn"

"goodnight love"

Logan was expected home tonight and Rory couldn't wait but she had to sleep during the day so she could be up at night for when he arrive home

Logan came home to find Rory and Finn both asleep in his bed but that didn't worry him because he knew his precious Ace would never touch Finn. Logan shook Finn to wake him Finn and Logan then talked for about an hour then he left Logan went upstairs to the bedroom and cuddled up against Rory they said their goodnights and rory told Logan how she was going to be up for him but she was to sleepy then they went to bed

The next morning Logan woke up and walked into the bathroom and he saw blood on his shirt lots of blood he freaked out and pulled the blanket off of her which revealed a huge puddle of blood and Rory seemed to be unconscious

"Ace"

"Logan it hurts"

"your ok Ace every things going to be ok"

But Logan knew what had happened he rushed Rory to the car and he began to wonder if he should call her mom or not he decided she needed to know as he rushed Rory to the hospital he dialed Lorelai's number he was scared and sad and nervous all in

"Hello"

"Hi this is Logan Rory's having a few problems so I'm taking her to the hospital"

"What hospital"

"Hartford memorial"

"Ill be there as soon as i can Logan thank you so much"

"anytime bye"

"bye"

Logan next dialed Colin and Finn for moral support

"Why yes love"

"Finn get Colin and meet me at hartford memorial hospital"

"Whats happend"

"I think Rory had a miscarriage"

"Alright mate well be there"

Logan wanted to cry but he couldn't because he wouldn't be able to stop and it was early and there was a lot of traffic Logan glanced back at Rory who was holding her stomach and looked as if she were in pain. When they arrived at the hospital Logan carried her in then they signed in and right before they got to the room Colin and Finn came racing down the hallway chasing after them

"Is she ok" Colin asked

"I don't know"

"What happened mate"

"I woke up and there was blood everywhere"

No one spoke because they knew at any minute Logan might start to cry they just waited to see what the doctors had to say and they waited for Lorelai to get there 50 minutes later she arrived

"Logan whats wrong is she ok"

"We've been here almost an hour and they haven't told us anything but i think she had a miscarriage"

"What what do you mean a miscarriage"  
"We just recently found out Rory was pregnant and she didn't want to tell any family yet"

"Why didn't she call me back are you 2 back together"

Logan caught Lorelai up and then the doctor came and got everyone from the waiting room where they had been placed because Rory had to have some tests ran

"Hi im Dr. Grey most of you know me i have some bad news"

"Is Rory ok is my daughter ok"

"She's fine but the baby however is not I'm sorry"

Logan couldn't hold it in anymore he just lost it completely no one knew what to do they all just sat there and tried to ignore him hey all knew he didn't like to seem "weak"

"When can she come home"

"In a day she lost a lot of blood"

"Alright thanks Doctor"

They all slept out in the waiting room because they didn't want to go into the same room as Rory and district her from her rest

They went home the following day


	6. Chapter 6:Dealing well trying to

(EVERYTHING I HAD ORINGANALLY WRITTEN IN THIS CHAPTER HAD GOTTEN DELETED ON ACCIDENT THIS ISNT AS GOOD AS THE FIRST ATTEMPT SORRY AND AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF PUNCTUATION)

The car ride home was silent no one spoke Logan wondered what Rory was thinking and feeling he knew she was sad and it had hit her hard he could tell that she didn't want to look at him because if she did she would burst into tears Logan didn't know what to think but he knew what they were about to go through was going to be hell he had a few family members that had gone through a situation similar to theirs

They were almost home and thoughts were racing through Rory's head she felt bad because she hadn't looked at Logan since they left the hospital she didn't know how he felt about the situation because she hadn't looked him in the eyes she was to scared to she knew that she was sad but she wasn't sure as to of how she felt I mean what if he didn't want a baby what if he just agreed to the idea she remembered a conversation they had about 3 months ago she was a little tipsy and she asked him if he wanted kids and when he responded with he did but he wanted them later on she snapped out of it and began to blame herself for the situation they were in she had brought pain to Logan the man she loved more than anything she thought about the day she found out she was late the sadness she felt had become her and the only way for her to forget was to drink and that's exactly what she did.

They arrived home they both knew they were going to have to talk about what had just happened so when they got into the apartment they went into the kitchen and took a seat at the table no one spoke for at least 10 minutes..

"Ace"

"Logan im so sorry that once again ive caused you pain I love you more than anything" Rory began to cry

Logan started to hug her and she hugged him back and cried into his sholder

"Ace whenever your ready we can try again"

"I don't know when that's going to be"

"That's fine Ace do you want me to make you something to eat"

"Im not hungry but thanks I think im going to retire to the bedroom"

"Alright tomorrow your mom wants you to call her and the maid cleaned up upstairs"

"Alright and maybe are you coming up soon?"

"In a while I think im going to have Colin and Finn over"

"Alright I love you"

"I love you to ace"

Rory walked up stairs and got into bed, she sat and thought about every thing, she didn't want to be all alone but she didn't want to bother Logan It was about 4:30pm when Rory went to bed, she woke up at 2:00am to the sound of laughter downstairs she was hungry but she decided to shower when she was done she got dressed and went downstairs When Finn saw her he walked over to the almost empty bottle of vodka and poured her some

"Here love"

"I'm not sure if I should"

"Love, you just lost a baby its ok"

Did he really think she didn't know that I mean seriously she took the glass out of Finns hand and decided it would be ok so she sat on the couch in the middle of Logan and Finn one shot after another and then she didn't remember anything suddenly all the pain she felt was gone

The next morning she woke up on the couch laying on Logan's lap and Logan was laying under her and Finns head was on her side but where was Colin she had no idea where he had gone she didn't want to move because if she did she would wake the boys so she laid their awake when she felt Logan stir

"Ace are you up"

"Yeah sorry did I wake you"

"No not at all the sun did"

"Logan can you get Finn off of me please and where's Colin"

"Yeah Finn Finn get up and I have no idea"

"Yeah love oh hello there" Finn was talking to Rory she could tell because his head was right above her ass

"Finn nothing happened our clothes are still on and I'm with Logan"

Logan smirked everyone sat up

"How do you feel Ace"

"My head hurts but better"

"Are you sure Ace"

"So who wants breakfast" Rory asked ignoring Logan's question

Both of the boys replied with yes and then Rory walked to the kitchen and found Finn sleeping on the floor she woke him and asked if he wanted something to eat he said yes So Rory made all of the boys breakfast then they all watched a movie together Its not that Rory wanted the boys there its just that she didn't want to have to talk about what happened to anyone including Logan

During the movie the phone rang and Rory got up to get it and the boys paused the movie while she answered the phone it was Dr. Grey

"Hi Rory this is Dr. Grey and id like to see how your doing"

"Im fine better actually"

Rory could feel the boys watching her and listening to her

"we have a support group thats throughout the hospital you can talk to other women who are going through what your going through"

"Its fine really I'm fine thank you though"

"are you sure and do you have any questions"

"Yes really I'm fine and how long until i get my period and how soon until we can try again"

"once the bleeding stops for up to a week you should be fine so the next time you bleed after a week it should be your period and i would wait until after your period"

"Ok thank you"

"if you need anything else just call"

"ok thanks bye"

"bye"

Rory turned around and the boys were looking at her she put the phone in the cradle and sat back down

"Ace who was that"

"Dr. Grey"

"What did she want"

"For me to go to some dumb support group"

"I think that would be a good idea Ace"

"No I'm fine really i just want to forget about this"

"Ace.."

Rory cut him off before he was able to finish

"Logan i really don't feel like talking about this now i told you I'm fine and i am plus we have guests over"

"We have Colin and Finn over"

"Guests"

"Ace they're family"

"Logan i don't want to talk about it"

"alright fine"

"So play the movie please"


	7. Chapter 7: 1 month later

A lot can happen in a month but Rory never thought this much things were actually getting back to normal it seemed and her and Logan were actually happy just being with each other Logan proposed and Rory said yes of course they bought a home a huge beautiful home close to both of their parents and Rory's period just ended and she was ready to start a family but wasn't sure if Logan was she planned on talking to him about it after she went shopping with her mom

Rory climbed out of bed trying not to wake Logan she went into the master bathroom and did her hair and make up and brushed her teeth then she walked to the closet it and she pulled out Jeans and a Blue low cut shirt and she got dressed and walked back into the bedroom and Logan mustve heard her because he was watching her every move

"Logan go back to sleep"

"Ace where are you going"

"I'm going shopping today with my mom remember"

"oh yeah i forgot sorry"

"Its fine where did you think i was going"

"Leaving me"

"Your very funny"

"so is your mom coming here"

"Yeah why"

"just wondering"

"Im gonna go down stairs and get some coffee"

"Ace"

"yeah"

"aren't you forgetting something"

"i don't think"

Rory walked away from the door back to Logan's side of the bed and kissed him just him kissing her made her heart skip a beat she was about to walk away when logan reached for he arm and pulled her onto the bed and she was sitting on top of him she kissed him and she knew he wanted to go further

"Logan we can't my moms going to be here any minute"

"Ace thats half the fun"

"Logan"

"Ace all were doing is kissing"

she shut up and got lost in kissing him and his hands slowly slipped under her shirt she jumped and he laughed a little in between kissing

"Rory I'm here"

Rory didn't hear her mom come in neither did Logan her mom can up the steps and was standing in the door way

"Rory what the hell"

Rory and Logan both jumped and Logan's hands flew out from under Rory's shirt Rory got off the bed and turned around

"Hi mom sorry Logan and i were just saying goodbye to each other"

"Were not even going to be gone a full day jesus"

"Mom you didn't even knock you just walked in.." Logan interrupted

"Ace calm down its ok sorry Lorelai it was my fault"

"Its fine you're right its your house and i just walked in i really don't want to fight Rory i just want a nice shopping day with my daughter"

"All right lets just forget this happened ill be down in a sec once i say bye to my fiancé"

"ok ill be outside hun"

"Bye Ace" Logan kissed Rory

"Bye" she kissed him back

When Rory and her mom arrived at the mall they did some shopping for themselves then they decided to go into Victoria's Secret and Rory picked out some Black lace lingerie that came with leg "suspenders" and she knew Logan would love it she just wanted to save it for a special time but she wasn't sure when

"Is that for Logan"

"No mom its for bill my mail man when Logan goes out i like to invite bill in my room"

"DIRTY"

Lorelai then dragged Rory into a baby store and began to ask Rory tons of questions that she didn't know how to respond to

"So when are you and Logan going to try again"

"Not sure we haven't talked about it"

"What why not"

"Well mom were only engaged i think he wants to wait until were married"

"How do you know"

"I don't know like i said we haven't talked about it"

"Do you want a boy or girl"

"I don't know i want to keep the whole Gilmore Girl thing going but i think Logan would want a boy"

"So you don't want a boy"

"No a boy would be fine"

"I would love either"

"Good to know mom when i get pregnant you will be the first to know"

"Yay"

"So are you hungry"

"Very"

"Mom you act like a little kid you know that right"

"Obviously"

They walked into the food court and make basically a buffet there was chinese and mexican and some Indiana food for Rory and a lot of ice cream It took about 2 hours for them to eat all of the food then they headed home when they got back to Rory and Logan's house Lorelai came in and helped Rory take her bags in Logan met them at the door

"Hey Ace Lorelai Geez looks like you guys bought the whole mall"

"These are all of Rory's bags"

"Figures Lorelai wanna come in and get something to eat or watch a movie"

"No thanks i think ill help Rory carry the bags upstairs then go home and leave you two to do whatever it is you're going to do"

"MOM"

"WHAT you could be going swimming swimmings fun"

"Ew just help me get these bags upstairs"

Logan was just standing there awkwardly with a serious face Rory could tell that he didn't know how to feel on the whole situation which made her laugh a little bit because she thought about how cute he was and how considerate to not bring up sex or do his smirk when sex was being talked about around her mom

Rory and her mom took all the bags upstairs and Rory kissed her mom goodbye and grabbed the last bag and went back inside

"Ace are you hungry" Logan asked as he walked up to her

"No my mom and i had a huge dinner"

"Seems nice Ace whats that" Logan smirked at the Victoria's Secret bag

"Oh nothing boring stuff"

"Are you sure why don't you show me"

"No" Rory said as she ran up the steps to the bedroom

Logan followed her Rory shut the doors to their bedroom really fast

"Ace i just want to see"

"No its a surprise"

"Ace let me in"

Rory hid the bag and came out

"Lets go downstairs"

Logan began to kiss her

"Logan please we need to talk"

Logan stopped and looked at her with a serious/worried face

"Is everything ok"

"Yeah everything fine i just want to talk about a few things"

"Alright"

"Logan its ok every things fine i just want to talk about a few things"

"Alright"


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding and Baby talk

(Sorry its been a couple days since i last uploaded but I've had a lot going on these past couple days hopefully thats not a problem in the future I'm trying to get the chapters written ahead of time but I'm not sue how thats going to work)

Rory and Logan entered the kitchen where Logan was finishing up making his dinner she sat at the table and watched him cooking he was so attractive and she loved him so much and she could tell he loved her just by the way he looked at her he put his dinner on a plate and walked it over to the kitchen table and sat next to Rory curious as to of what she wanted to talk to him about he was worried and curious at the same timehe picked up his fork and began to eat the food and she just sad there staring at him

"What?"

"Nothing Logan I wanted to talk but im kind of sleepy so we can just talk before bed alright"

"If that's what you want I guess"

"Alright im going to go shower"

"Alright and Ace"

"Yeah?"

"Did I do something"

"No you've been perfect its just stuff people who are married or are going to be married talk about"

"Alright"

"Logan"

"Yeah Ace"

"I love you"

"I love you to Ace"

Rory couldn't stop smiling she went upstairs showerd put the laundry into the laundry shoot which sent it straight to the basement which was really convenient because to be honest Rory hated the basement it scared her and she wasn't sure why even Logan knew she was afraid of it and he found it funny Rory snapped out of the thought and went and brushed her teeth then then got dressed she got into bed exhausted she laid there for about 10 minutes until she heard Logan coming up the steps she got excited because she wanted to talk so badly but she was scared and wasn't sure what his response would be

"Ace are you up"

"yeah I was just waiting for you"

"I hope you didn't wait to long"

"no not at all"

"alright im going to change and stuff and ill be in bed in a few minutes"

"ok ill be here waiting"

"alright"

Logan showered quickly and did his usual before bed routine he was hurring because he wanted to know what Rory wanted to ask him when he was done he got into bed beside Rory and before they began to talk she pulled out this organizer/calendar thing ad Logan assumed it was mainly for wedding plans but he had no idea why now but he just waited for her to speak

"Logan i don't know how exactly to bring this up but"

"Go ahead Ace"

"Well as you know I've already had my period and well i was wondering"

"Yeah" Logan said with a smile on his face

"well i was wondering if you wanted to try again"

"I would love to"

"when like soon later"

"uh i think later would be better this company is really starting to grow and expand and ill need to be there to train someone to take my place while I'm with you and the baby and you probably want to wait until after were married right"

"oh yeah yeah defiantly it makes more sense" Rory said in a disappointed voice

"Ace do you want a baby now?"

"No its fine it makes more sense to wait"

"If you want a baby we can start right now fuck everything else" Logan began kissing her

"Logan lets wait please i don't want to mess anything up"

"you wouldn't but your right lets wait it probably would mess things up a little but it would be worth it"

"Logan its fine seriously no need to explain seriously"

"if your sure then"

"i am"

"ok so anything else"

"whats a good month for a wedding which do you like best"

"July does that sound ok?"

"7 months wow thats"

"a long time i know but work and everything"

"i was thinking like April or May"

"May is better"

"oh ok that fine "

"you ok Ace"

"yeah I'm fine just sleepy"

"ok do you want to go to sleep"

"what do you want to help with in the wedding so i know"

"the cake bar and guests and church i want you to pick everything else and don't hold back"

"ok can do"

Logan noticed Rory writing a lot

"What are you writing"

"nothing really just a few notes"

"let me see"

"no"

"why"

"because its top secret"

"ok whatever you say"

"goodnight Logan I love you"

"I love you too"

they both clicked out the light but Rory couldn't sleep because all these thoughts were rushing through her head like why doesn't he want a baby yet why did he want to wait on the wedding Rory wanted a baby so badly she just wanted to not feel alone on the days Logan had to go away before she knew it she drifted off to sleep

The next morning Rory woke up early to get some Coffee and call her grandmother about a few good caterers and things like that

"Hi grandma"

"Rory what a pleasant surprise i haven't heard from you in a while is everything ok"

"Yeah everything's fine i actually had a few questions i wanted to ask and i was wondering if we could have dinner this Friday"

"Of course so you me grandpa and you mother"

"oh yeah and i was wondering if i could bring someone special because theres a lot i have to tell you"

"oh ok so who is this special guest"

"no hints grandma"

"oh alright"

"so i was thinking about throwing a party in May and was wondering if you had any suggestions on caters and things"

"oh yes of course"

Rory and Emily talked for about an hour then hung up Rory was really pleased about all of the information her grandmother had given her but now all she had to do was talk her Mother and Logan into Friday night dinner Logan should be easy but her mother however was not and she only had 2 days to do it..

It was still early so Rory decided to do the dishes and then go back to bed when she got into the bedroom she snuck back into bed and she scooted up against Logan she didn't want to wake him but she was uncomfortable but she would rather be uncomfortable than wake him up she couldn't help but start to think about kids she wanted another so badly now all of a sudden before she wasn't sure but now thats all she wanted more than anything and she didn't know how to tell Logan but she wondered why now all of a sudden he didn't want a baby and he wanted to wait she kept thinking about it and she decided she would wait until he was ready

Logan woke up at 11 to find Rory still in bed sleeping which wasn't out of the normal but he could've sworn she wasn't there earlier he moved a little and woke Rory instantly

"Goodmorning Logan"

"Morning Ace how did you sleep"

"Good well i had to call my grandma about a few things then i did the dishes and come back to bed"

"oh really" Logan said as he walked into the bathroom

"yeah"

"so what did you guys talk about"

"Friday night dinner"

"what?"

"well she doesn't know were engaged or about the baby or about our wedding or any of that and i think i should tell her and my grandpa and i really really want you to be there for support"

"Ace ill go but are you sure you want to"

"want to what"

"want to well"

"Logan what is it"

"talk about the baby"

"i just want them to know and want it to be over with"

"ok"

"ok so like ok as in you'll go"

"yes Ace ill go for you"

"thank you I love you so much"

"I love you to but you owe me" Logan said smirking

"What do i owe you"

"oh i think you know"

"haha Logan i have to shower i can't right now"

"Dinner tonight?"  
"Alright where"

"Not sure yet buy ill figure something out"

"ok"

Rory showered then figured she'd better call her mom


	9. Chapter 9: Friday Night Dinner

it didn't take much convincing for Lorelai because Rory was going to be there and so was Logan plus Lorelai had gone to quite a few Friday night dinners when Rory wasn't available Well it was Friday and Rory was scared and excited because she had missed her grandparents immensely she couldn't figure out what to wear so she called her mom it was about 4:00pm

"Mom what are you wearing"

"Not sure yet kid why"

"i don't know what to wear i can't find anything"

"Rory you have a closet full of clothes"

"Right so should i do a low cut black dress or to much"

"Go with something colorful like the pink dress i gave you"

"i don't know ill figure something out bye mom Love you"

"I love you to see you tonight bye"

"Bye"

Rory went back down stairs and poured a cup of coffee and took it up stairs and set it on Logans night stand she then pulled the curtains open

"Ace what are you doing"

"You have to get up"

"you still owe me"

"i know i know but its not my fault Finn decided to get arrested now is it"

"no no its not"

"ok so get up shower and get ready we have to be at my grandparents by like 6"

"alright alright I'm getting up"

"thank you"

Rory and Logan kissed then Logan showered and Rory tried to find something to wear she felt as thought she couldn't find anything she finally found a blue sparkly dress not too too sparkly but it was pretty and she thought her grandparents might like it next she had to find out what to do with her hair she decided to go with the usually style at 5 she was dressed and ready to go and so was Logan so they decided to head out now incase traffic was bad

"Ace are you ok"

"yeah I'm just really really nervous"

"why"

"Because i didn't tell them i was pregnant what if they think I'm my mother what if they think worse"

"theres a difference between you and your mother you were done with school and you were in love and you weren't 16"

"but we weren't together and i was dumb and i don't.."

"don't what"

"i don't know"

"oh"

"i love you thats all i know"

"i love you too Ace"

The rest of the ride was quiet neither of them said anything they just held hands and Logan glanced at Rory occasionally to see how she was he couldn't really tell she seemed excited but worried when they got there they waited for Lorelai when she got there Rory ran to the car because she was so excited to see her she hadn't seen her since their shopping trip which wasn't to long ago but Rory missed her mom a lot Logan just stood and watched then finally they went to the door and Rory rang the door bell and the maid a very skinny German maid with her hair in a tight bun she took their coats and led them into the living room where Richard and Emily were seated when they saw the 3 come in they jumped to their feet and hugged them but they were really surprised to see Logan

"Rory we've missed you so very much its so nice to see you"

"Ive missed you to a lot actually but it hasn't been that long Grandma"

"its been a few months and your here with Logan are you two back together" Emily said looking at them

"Well yes actually we are and we have a few things we have to tell you but we want to wait until dinner"

"Alright then"

They all sat down and Richard got the drink Rory normally had a club soda but today she was feeling a martini

"So Logan what can i get you to drink"

"scotch neat"

"good man good man"

"Rory what are you having"

"uhm i think tonight ill have a martini"

Everyone stopped what they were doing for a minute and looked at Rory

"ok heres your Martini"

"Thank you Grandpa"

"Lorelai do you want your usual"

"yes please"

"here you go"

"thanks

Richard poured Emily her drink then got his own then he sat down on the couch next to Lorelai Richard made small talk with Logan and Rory finished her drink and got up to get another does anyone want me to get you anything while I'm up here everyone said no and Rory made her drink and sat down beside Logan

"Richard Emily Lorelai will you excuse us for a few minutes"

"Why of course Logan take your time"

Logan and Rory walked to the bathroom

"Logan whats wrong are you ok"

"Im fine are you ok"

"yeah perfectly why wouldn't i be"

"i don't know your drinking in front of your grandparents"

"so what"

"well you never do"

"im trying to calm my nerves'

"alright so nothings wrong"

"no Logan nothings wrong can we please go back in there before they think were fighting"

"ok"

They walked back into the living room and they could tell everyone was watching them they took their place on the couch just as the maid came in

"Dinner is ready"

"thank you Lara"

They all walked into the dining room and took their seats Logan got Rory's chair for her

"thank you"

"my pleasure Ace"

"ok so Rory what do you have to tell us" Emily and Richard both asked

"Well I'm not sure how your going to take this not good I'm guessing but i think you should know"

"ok well go on" Richard said in a concerned voice

"Well Grandma Grandpa after i declined Logan's proposal i was lonely and partying a lot and i ended up in the hospital and well i found out i was pregnant and"

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD RICHARD DID YOU HEAR HER DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE JUST SAID" Emily said in a furious voice

Logan grabbed Rory's hand underneath the table

"Emily calm down please"

"Grandma Grandpa theres more if you would please listen"

"Go on" Emily said pissed off

"Well I I well I"

"OH MY GOD YOU GOT AN ABORTION RORY GILMORE I CANT BELIEVE YOU I AM SO DISAPPOINTED YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER"

Logan shifted uncomfortably and Rory could tell he was getting mad so she squeezed his hand tighter

"Emily the girl clearly has something to say please"

"Well Grandma Grandpa I I well I had a miscarriage"

No one spoke it was silent but Emily's face went straight and Rory could feel that everyone was watching her

"Theres more Logan and I are Living together and well were engaged and were getting married in May now we don't have that many details planned out but were open to suggestions"

"Well I'm not exactly sure what to say" Richard said

They began to eat and then got back to the discussion


	10. Chapter 10: Friday night dinners return

"Are you just back with him because you were pregnant"

"Grandma no I love him honestly the weeks we were apart i realized how much i love him"

"well when did he propose when he found out you were pregnant"

"Grandma no it was after the miscarriage and Logan is sitting right here you can talk to him if you want"

"I knew you were going to get pregnant i knew it i knew it"

"Mom leave her alone my god all you do is pick and pick at her until there nothing left its what you did to me and its what your doing to her"

"what are we supposed to do Lorelai sit back and let her destroy her life"

"Grandpa how am i destroying my life I've graduated collage i had a job and i love Logan"

"your to young to young for marriage and children you were supposed to travel the world and be an amazing writer"

"i can still be happy and be a mother and an amazing writer"

"no no no"

"Granpa"

"Richard if i may say that i love Rory so much and i will do anything to make her happy and i would never ever want to hurt her and i promise i won't be holding her back"

"What do you love about my granddaughter Logan what what do you love so much"

"I love everything absolutely everything i love her personality her hair the way her eyes sparkle absolutely everything"

"haha young love is so funny"

"Grandpa please stop this I love Logan we've been together for more than 3 years and i refuse to let you talk to him this way were getting married in may and were going to have children and those children will be your Great Grand children and as their parents Logan and i decide who they see and i refuse to put them into a environment where their great grandparents dislike their father"

"Are you threatening us with not seeing our grand children"

"in a way but it needs to be done i don't understand why your mad at Logan it was my fault everything i got pregnant because i wasn't carful we lost the baby because i was drinking to much all me"

"Ace no thats not true at all why would you say something like that"

"Logan its true it is and you know it"

"Rory losing the baby was not your fault at all"

"if you say so"

"i mean it it wasn't your fault"

As Rorys Grandparents observed Rory and Logan's conversation they could see the love they had for each other and t instantly felt stupid for everything they had said they apologized and invited them back next week for friday night dinner which meant they were reinstated Rory kissed her family goodbye and Logan shook Richards hand and hugged Emily and Lorelai and said his goodbyes the grandparents apologized to him then he joined Rory in the car

"How are you Ace"

"Fine i feel a lot better like i got everything i needed to off my cheast"

"Thats good thats really good"

"How are you I'm so sorry they reacted the way they did"

"I'm fine are you sure your ok"

"positive i love you"

"i love you to Ace"

the car ride home was quiet as usual but the radio was on at least Logan and Rory held hands the whole way home when they got home the first thing they did was take off their shoes and clothes

"Logan i call showering first"

"Sorry Ace i already called it"

"you did not"

"yes i did'

"to bad its mine"

"no its mine"

"nope mine"

"Looks like were showering together then" Logan smirked

Rory was up for the idea they turned on the shower and took off their clothes Rory got in first and the water poured all over her body Logan got in after her and the second he saw her he couldn't stop looking at her they began kissing and Logan ran his fingers over Rory's nipples he loved how she let him do whatever he wanted he could tell she didnt want to wait usually he would've teased her but it had been a few days since they last so he picked her and they continued kissing and when he put it in she nearly jumped out of his arms she took a deep breath and went back to kissing him once they were done they dried off and got changed then Logan entered the bedroom and noticed Rory looked like she was in pain

"You ok Ace"

"yeah I'm fine i just hurt a little"

"sorry i didnt think.."

"No Logan you were fine I'm fine its ok"

"Alright sorry if i"

"No Logan I'm fine I'm going to go get some coffee do you want some"

"yes please"

Rory walked out of the bedroom door and then turned back around

"Logan"

"yeah"

"you were amazing"

Neither of them said a word but Logan smirked and Rory went to get their coffee when she returned she got back into bed with Logan an gave him his cup

"Logan thank you so much for dealing with my grandparents tonight"

"I wouldn't have wanted to deal with anyone else's but"

"But what"

"They know were having sex"

"Logan they knew we were having sex before we were even living together"

"i know but its just"

"what"

"Now they're going to expect us to have kids and soon"

"I thought you wanted kids or at least a kid"

"yeah i do its just that i want this company to be set so then i can focus full time on my family"

"i want kids Logan i don't want to wait i want them soon and i know i told you i would wait but I'm not sure for how long i want a baby"

"i want to wait I'm sorry"

"oh ok i understand"

Rory stood up and grabbed jean and a tshirt and her phone and keys

"Rory where are you going"

"out don't wait up"

"Rory please come back to bed"

She finished dressing then dialed Finns number as she headed out the door and down the steps

"Finn get Colin were going to bar hop"

"is everything ok love"

"ill explain later"

"ok"

"ill meet you at Colin's then we can drive together"

"ok love bye"

"bye"

Rory got home around 5:30am and was carried upstairs by Finn and Colin because she was to drunk to even function Logan was sleeping when they put her in bed so Colin and Finn just left

the next day it was about 4;30pm when Rory woke up Logan wasn't in bed and she started to remember some of the things that happened last night she decided to get out of bed and get some coffee and aspirin she walked down stairs and noticed Colin Finn and Logan watching tv she poured herself some coffee and walked into the living room she could tell Logan was pissed just by the look on his face

"Back to your old ways i see"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Logan"

"Going out drinking till you can't even move "

"Are you fucking kidding me my soon to be husband doesn't want to have a baby with me how do you think that makes me feel"

"i didnt say i didnt want to have a baby with you"

"basically you did every time i ask you about it you say something about your company and expand the time"

"oh my god i want to be there i want to be with you i want to watch our child grow up"

"your always going to have to work Logan you can't expect to make money and not work"  
"You think i don't know that"

"i think you know that and i think you know that ill be here no matter what and i might be here physically with you but not mentally so if you want me in your life as a wife and mother or just a wife then make up you mind i can wait a little while for a baby but i won't wait years"

"i want you in my life i love you I'm just"

"just what"

"im scared ok im so scared"

"scared of what"

"loosing you loosing the baby"

"then prove it prove that you don't want to loose me and if i take care of myself then a baby would be fine"

Colin and Finn sat staring at the tv acting like nothing ever happened


	11. Chapter 11: Im sorry

Rory wasn't talking to Logan she was upstairs laying in bed when she heard footsteps

"Colin and Finn left"

"Ace your going to have to talk to me soon"

"Ace please"

"Ace I'm sorry i know you think i don't want to have kids with you but i do"

"Logan its fine you don't have to make up something for me to forgive you ill forgive you eventually ok"

"I want a boy and a girl and i want them to have my hair and your eyes i hope they're smart and funny and beautiful just like you"

"have you really thought about this"

"yes and I'm scared but i want to have a baby with you"

"When though"

"once were married"

"alright speaking of the wedding it been almost a month since we last talked about it i have to get the rest of the plans in order"

"Ace weddings aren't really my thing you plan it and ill love it i want to be involved in somethings but not everything"

"i know i think my mom and i are going to go tomorrow is that ok"

"yeah thats fine with me"

Logan and Rory were laying in bed and Rory got on top of Logan and began to kiss him and his hands slid under her shirt

"Logan we can't"

"why"

"i just went off the pill right after we had sex last night"

"why"

"because i was starting to break out"

"well its fine were getting married in 6 months"

"no i don't want to push anything on you"

"your not"

"you just said you weren't ready for a baby"

"i think i have a condom"

"ok"

Rory took off Logans shirt then his pants and he did the same for her she then began to suck on Logan he got hard instantly she then put the condom on then began kissing him when he entered she gasped and wanted to scream instead logan rolled over she began to leave huge scratch marks on his back when Rory got the chance to breathe she would say fuck or Logan and then she would go back to kissing him she was so wet and she could tell he loved it when they were done they both showered and then got into bed Logan took his usual place holding Rory

"i love you"

"love you to Ace"

It was about 6am when Rory woke up and texted her mom

"Mom come by later and wake me up so we can get the wedding planned"

then she tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about last night she was happy she had been safe she didnt want to push anything on Logan and she didnt want to rush him into being a father enough thought she went back to trying to sleep and finally she drifted back into her dream state she woke up at 12 to the smell of coffee and her mom standing over her she jumped causing Logan to stir

"Mom what the hell"

"you told me to get you up so here i am"

"get me up not stand over me my god"

"get up get up we have things to plan and buy"

"Alright Alright i have to change then ill be down before we go i better load the dishwasher"

"i thought you had a maid"

"i fired her i actually wanted to do a few things"

"whoa"

"i know right its weird"

"ok mom ill be down in a few"

"ok"

Rory got up got dressed brushed her teeth the headed down stairs did the dishes then left a note for Logan to tell him where she was going just incase he forgot

Logan woke up at about 3pm to an empty bed he got up brushed his teeth and got dressed he then headed down sitars to see if Rory was there when he saw her note he rememberd and began to make coffee he then decided he would put on a movie since he wasn't very hungry then his phone rang

"Hi its Logan"

"Hey babe is chinese ok for dinner my moms going to eat with us tonight if thats ok"

"yeah thats fine"

"ok"

"so how are the plans coming"

"actully they're all done and i hope your guest list is written out because mine is"

"oh i didnt know i was supposed to"

"its fine do you think you could start it because i want to fill the invites out tonight and get them sent out tomorrow"

"ok can do Ace love you"

"love you to and thank you oh and Logan"

"anytime and yeah"

"we won't be to long so could you set the table once the list is done"

"of course Ace"

Logan began to fill out his list there were a few hundred people he had to invite such as business associates and distant family he couldn't forget his friends once he finished the list he set the table and decided to make a call about a fence for the back yard he wanted to get a pool and to tub and make it look nice and maybe even buy a dog or 3 but dogs need to run around hell they could even have their own room Logan thought Rory would love the idea of a pool but the first step was the fence so he made a call to one of his good friends

"Hello Hayden this is Logan"

"Oh Logan hi what can i help you with"

"i was hoping to get a fence put in my backyard"

"of course we can come measure tomorrow around 2 if you'd like"

"yes that'd be perfect thank you"

"bye"

"bye"

As soon as Logan was done on the phone Rory came in holding chinese with her mother not following far behind her with invitations there had to be at least 1,000 invites

"i hope your ready to print names"

"as ready as ill ever be"

each of them grabbed a list and began to write and eat at the same time being carful not to get any food on the invitations

"So every things done"

"well the cake still needs to be picked and the sets and your tux of course and i might go look at another dress but I'm not sure"

"ok thats good"

"i know I'm excited no stress ill actually have free time and i won't be a major bridezila"

"well we wouldn't want that now would we"

Once they were done eating and the invites were done Rorys mom left and Rory and Logan headed upstairs to bed

"Love you Ace"

"Love you Logan"


	12. Chapter 12: Construction work is a bitch

It had been about 2 months and Rory was sitting downstairs she hadn't been sleeping much lately because of all of the construction taking place in her backyard first a fence and now a pool she wondered what would be next she already had a deck maybe a pool house a water fall connected to the pool she sat down at the table and watched the boys work and thought about how hungry they must be so she went out and got some doughnuts and something she could make for dinner it had been about a month since she actually cooked most of the food had been take out or made by Logan because Rory had been so tired lately because she was trying to find a new paper to work at close to Logan and her home she didnt think it was going to work out to well because she searched everywhere and Logan found no point in it because he said once she got pregnant she probably wouldn't be working and he was right the more she thought about it the more it made sense so she decided to put a job on the back burner she snapped out of her thoughts and went outside and told the boys food was on the table and that she was going back to bed Rory climbed the steps and crawled back into bed with Logan she began to think about how in only 4 months she would be Rory Huntzberger and maybe soon their would be some actual noise in the house beside construction or parties speaking of parties she wondered if her mom was going to throw here one and if so when with in 20 minutes she drifted off back to sleep

Logan woke up to the sound of men laughing and talking so he got up got dressed and decided to go see what was going on

"Hi"

"Hi boys when the pool going to be done ?"

"in about a week "

"in about you guys have been working on this pool for almost 2 months"

"it takes time boss"

"2 months time really looks like im going to have to get some new construction workers because the ones I have cant get a job done in a reasonable amount of time"

"but but"

"but what"

"your girlfriend feeds us and lays out and its hard to say no to food and I mean shes pretty"

"Fiancé and you better watch it"

"what"

"she's my fiancé haven't you seen the ring"

"yeah but"

"ok you guys need to get to work and you have 2 days to get this pool done"

"but boss"

"no just get the job done"

Rory woke up because she had herd Logan yelling

"Is everything ok"

"yeah its fine im sorry if I woke you"

"no its fine what's wrong"

"the jobs not getting done fast enough"

"I know im so sleepy I think im gonna stay with my mom for a few days so I can sleep and not be sleepy and bitchy"

"ok but Rory"

"yeah"

"could you not lay out until they're gone"

"of course sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

"no no I just don't like the way guys look at you"

"so you were uncomfortable it fine ill just wait until we have an actual pool to swim in and lay out by"

"ok Ace good"

"want some coffee"

"yes please"

"ok and im going to make dinner tonight alright"

"that's fine Ace and when are you going to your moms"

"probably after dinner"

"alright are you sure you want to go"

"yeah I cant sleep with all this noise I think it will be better for me you know how important my sleep is to me"

"yes yes I do"

Rory walked up the steps to take a shower she was standing under the water and she began to think about how long it had been since her and Logan had had sex nothing ever since the construction started because there were men inside of the house and out and when the men hadn't been their Rory and Logan slept or went to Friday night dinner which had been going well then Rory began to think about Mitchum and Shira and how they had no idea as to of what had been going on in Logan and Rory's life and if they did they had herd it from Logan even if they did know they probably weren't to happy with it once Rory finished showering she got dressed and went down stairs and joined Logan at the table

"Do they know"

"Who"

"Do your parents know about us about everything"

"I don't know maybe Honor knows"

"Logan we have to tell them"

"oh yeah and have them attack you again no ill pass"

"Logan I can take care of myself you just have to give me the chance and I would feel so much better about this of we told them"

"when do you want me to call.."

"Baby don't be so disappointed"

"Im not im just"

"just what"

"Just not ready to hear them talk to you with such disrespect"

"Logan it will be fine I promise ok everything will be fine and cold you call tomorrow"

"I guess"

"I love you"

Later that day Rory made dinner and packed a few things to go spend a few days with her mom she was excited to see her mother and spend some time with her plus she got to get away from all of the noise at her house

"Im all packed and ready"

"how long are you staying"

"about 3 days so I can actually sleep like a normal person plus don't you have some work to do"

"Why yes I do as a matter of a fact"

"working from home so im assuming the business is doing good"

"its doing great"

"Logan why don't you tell me these things"

"Its not that big of a deal"

"It is to me"

"ok im sorry next time I will be sure to tell you"

"thank you"

"Anytime Ace and I hope the pools done soon"

"Me too me too a waterfall with a rock wall with a waterslide would be nice though"

"Already got it covered"

"REALLY"

"yes Ace im pretty sure that's whats taking so long because it looks like the main pool is done"

"that's amazing but when I first thought of it the idea was crazy and ridiculous but now I love it"

"good"

"ok I really have to go"

"Alright I love you drive safe and text me when you get there"

"Alright and I love you too"

Logan took Rorys bag out to the car then kissed her passionately then they broke away Rory got into the car and before she pulled out said

"You know its been awhile"

"awhile since"

"you know"

"oh god yes I know"

"when I get back lets fix that" Rory winked

"Anything you want"

"I like the sound of that I love you"

"I love you to be carful"

Rory pulled out and began driving when she got to her moms she waited in the car until she called Logan

"Hey im here im fine"

"oh ok that's good"

"whats all that noise"

"the pool guys are still working"

"geez its almost 10"

"I know I can be mean when I want to be"

"I know but I have to go Love you bye"

"Love you too Ace"

Rory hung up and right as she got out of the car her mom came running towards her


	13. Sorry a note from me the writer

Sorry i haven't updated in a few days my families in town and we've been doing some renovations and its just been crazy but I'm going to start to work on the next 3 chapters tonight so they should be up late tonight or noon tomorrow! AGAIN IM TERRIBLY SORRY!


	14. Chapter 14: A few days with Lorelai

"Your here ive missed you soo much"

"yeah ive missed you too"

Rory grabbed her bag and walked inside where she was met by Paul anka

"Hi Paul anka hi boy your a good boy"

He just stared at her and then walked away

"mom i don't think he likes me today"

"Today?"

"HEY"

"im kidding"

"I know but still"

Rory yelled from her room

"What do you want to watch first"

"i don't care but can we go to likes first I'm kinda hungry"

"alright sure"

Rory and Lorelai walked out of the house and went to Lukes

"Hey Rory"

"LUKE"

Rory went over and hugged him

"Coffee"

"Lorelai shh im huging Rory"

"Hey the sentimental moments over now"

"Mom geez"

"I WANT COFFEE"

"Alright!" Luke yelled as he got the coffee

"Thank you"

"So what will you have"

"Pancakes"

"Rory"

"Uhhh pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream"

"ok"

"Luke"

"What"

"Me too"

"Alright"

They got there food and surprisingly finished it all then they went to Dosies market to get more food Lorelai had already picked up the movies on the way home Rorys phone rang

"Hello"

"hey Ace"

"Hi is everything ok"

"yeah the construction workers went home and they said everything should be done tomorrow so i was thinking you could come home tomorrow"

"I would love to but.."

"but you want to spend time with your mom"

"yes plus friday night dinner and ill be home soon and guess what"

"what"

"i can get you out of friday night dinner"

"I wanted to go actually i wanted to see you plus i wanted to get away from all of this construction"

"i thought it was going to be done"

"thats what they said but I've been pushing them really hard"

"oh"

"yeah i don't think their working to their full potential if they're done all of a sudden"

"thats true"

"yeah"

"Rory"

"Yeah babe"

"do you not want me to go to friday night dinner"

"no i do i just didnt think you would want to"

"no i want to"

"ok ill see you there"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Was that Logan"

"No mom it was my secret boyfriend"

"really spill" Lorelai said in a sarcastic tone as she walked in the house

"Your not funny"

"sorry"

The girls sat up all night watching tons of movies when finally they said there goodnights

Rory was laying in her bed she missed Logan a lot it hadn't even been a full day away from each other she was actually happy that she would see him tomorrow she then drifted off to sleep

The next day consisted of sleep shopping and movies but when Rory saw the time she freaked

"MOM WE HAVE TO GET READY"

"ok calm down just go throw on a dress"

"Mom"

"oh please don't act like Logan hasn't seen you look crappy before"

"he has but thats not what i want him to picture me as after not seeing me for a few days"

"you've been apart a day.."

"so"

"ok ok I'm going up stairs now"

"good"

Rory put on this stunning tight Red dress that hugged the parts of her Logan loved and she knew he would go crazy she had a Black one like it but it was cut as low as the Red one she put her hair down and finished getting ready when she was don she walked into the living room where her mom was waiting

"wow"

"Mom don't even your boobs are out just as much"

"but yours are bigger"

"oh god please not this again"

The ar ride to Emilys was quiet but when they got there they ran to the door and rang the bell

"You're late!"

"Sorry mom Rory had some boob issues"

"what boob issues" Emily said as she walked into the living room

"Well hers are bigger and they didnt fit in the dress and we had to get a few of the neighbors to help us"

"Mine aren't bigger! and Grandma she's kidding"

"Yours are bigger"

'yours are"

"no yours"

"no..."

"Girls" Richard spoke"

The girls turned to look at Richard and Rory greeted Logan

"Hi"

"Hey can i see you in the other room real quick"

"uhh yeah Grandma Grandpa Mom if you'll excuse us for a few minutes"

"Of course"

Logan held Rorys hand as they walked into the bathroom

"Ace you look amazing"

"Thank you you don't look to bad yourself"

"No Ace you look really really good"

Logan said as he unzipped her dress

"Logan we can't not here"

"We can anywhere"

Rory just gave into kissing him once her dress was off Logan picked her up and set her on the bathroom counter her panties were gone the she was tugging at Logans belt when he was in she couldn't control herself she wanted to moan but she knew they would hear so she bit her lip as hard as she could Logan in as deep as he could go and he knew Rory wanted to scream but she couldn't when they were done they cleaned up and got dressed and entered the living room

"You guys took awhile" Richard spoke slightly irritated

"My fault grandpa"

"Oh i see"

"Yeah so what were we talking about"

"Boobs"

"Mom no"

"but yours are bigger"

"Mine are not yours are and thats that"

"Thats enough"

"Sorry dad"

"Sorry Grandpa"

The maid came out and announced dinner was ready

The rest of dinner was pleasant Logan and Rory couldn't stop looking at each other when Rory realized something important

"Oh oh SHIT"

Everyone looked at Rory

"RORY" Emily yelled

"That is not how a young lady speaks" Richard spoke

"Is everything ok Ace"

"Sorry Grandma Sorry Grandpa and Yeah every things fine"

"We never want to hear you say that again"

"OK sorry"

"Ace are you sure everything ok"

"Yeah"

Lorelai began to laugh

"Whats so funny" Emily spoke

"Nothing sorry nothing"

the rest of dinner went well and the rest of the time with Lorelai was good but Rory wanted to get home to Logan so she headed home when she arrived Logan greeted her at the door and they went for a swim in their brand new pool


End file.
